The word i wanted to hear
by DarkAngel26
Summary: Ok i know i put this up and removed it a couple times but it is offical and all thanks to Miss_matched this story would have sucked like all of mine do.


The Words I Wanted To Hear  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 The Words I Wanted To Hear  
  
The day had finally arrived, Helga's fourteenth birthday. Big Bob the  
  
blowhard and Miriam were out of town for the weekend luckily, so she could  
  
have her party in peace, and even have a sleepover. As an early birthday  
  
present, she had gotten a ground pool, and what better time to try it out  
  
then on her birthday, anyway?  
  
She walked into her classes that day with more cheer then a usual eighth  
  
grader would have, handing out invitations to everyone, Lila included. Helga  
  
was pretty sure that most everyone would come that she invited, because most  
  
parents want their kids out of the house on Fridays anyway.  
  
*******************  
  
By the time Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald had arrived, the party had all ready  
  
started. Streamers were everywhere, and loud music played by the pool deck.  
  
Helga wondered if maybe, just maybe she should tell him everything. After  
  
all, it was her birthday, maybe the birthday spirit was contagious. She  
  
shook that thought out of her mind, and got back to flipping some hot dogs  
  
and burgers on the grill. As she was working diligently over the warm grill,  
  
Arnold sneaked behind her and pinched her rear.  
  
"What the heck was that for, football head?!" she yelped, turning around  
  
quickly. The burger she was flipping fell to the pavement.  
  
"Let's just say you'll find out later." He smiled, walking off with Gerald.  
  
Helga was seething. "Whet the hell was that all about? How football headed  
  
can he be?! And yet, how I adore him!" The smell of burning food reached her  
  
before she could finish her speech. "Criminy!" she muttered, quickly taking  
  
them off the grill and onto a plate. "Well, they do say that burned hot dogs  
  
are an acquired taste..."  
  
She set the food down on a table beside the pool as Arnold walked up next  
  
to her. "Stalking me, Football face?"  
  
"Maybe," he snickered.  
  
Helga rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Do you know where Gerald and Pheebs are?"  
  
"Oooh! They're probably makin' kissy faces at each other an' sayin' how  
  
much they love each other!" Harold yelled from in the pool. He was floating  
  
quite contentedly with his water wings.  
  
"Ah, shove it, pink boy." Helga yelled back, turning away from Arnold. He  
  
took it as a perfect time to hug her.  
  
"Criminy! What's up with all the flirting tonight?"  
  
Arnold pretended to pout. "Hey, what's wrong? A guy can't like the birthday  
  
girl?"  
  
"Well, you're not exactly being the king of suave, now are you?" Helga  
  
asked, not quite sure if he was joking with her or not. "Should I smack some  
  
since into you with Old Betsy and Mr. Spatula?"  
  
"Won't do you any good." He smirked. "I already know you like me, Helga."  
  
"Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
Arnold smiled. "In sixth grade, you signed my yearbook with a poem. Your  
  
handwriting matched up with the little pink book I found in fourth grade. It  
  
took me a while to decide if I liked you because you liked me, or if I liked  
  
you for you, and when I found out, well" he scratched his arm nervously, "I  
  
figured, what better day then your birthday to tell you?"  
  
Harold was out of the pool by now, spoiling the moment. "I smell food,  
  
Helga. Fork it over!"  
  
"You'll eat with everyone else, pink boy."  
  
"Madame Fortress Mommy." he mumbled under his breath, going over to the  
  
table set on the other side of the backyard, to wait for dinner.  
  
Finally Phoebe and Gerald made there way back to the party. Helga and  
  
Arnold was the first ones to notice the hickeys on the necks of their best  
  
friends.  
  
"Nice hickey girl." Helga commented  
  
Phoebe said "oh"and blushed.  
  
"Gerald, you dirty dog you." Arnold smiled as Gerald turned shades of red.  
  
Gerald said, "Well I am all about romantic stuff."  
  
"Right." Arnold laughed.  
  
  
  
"Where can me and Nadine change in separate rooms." Rhonda asked Helga after  
  
she had served up dinner.  
  
"Princess, you can change in the bathroom up stairs and Nadine here can  
  
change in the bathroom."  
  
"Ok." They both nodded.  
  
"I wanna get in the pool again!" Harold announced.  
  
"You just ate, ya tub of lard. You have to wait an hour until you go  
  
swimming."  
  
"But, Helga" he began to whine, and she sighed.  
  
"Yes, Harold, you can swim." After a few minutes, Rhonda and Naidene emerged  
  
in matching bathing suits. "Must be some sort of best friend/fashion drone  
  
sort of thing." Helga thought to herself. They got into the pool after a few  
  
minutes of complaining about how cold it looked, and eventually everyone  
  
else went in too. Almost everyone she had invited had showed up, Phoebe,  
  
Gerald, Arnold, Eugene, Sheena, Lila, Stinky, Sid, Curly, Harold and even  
  
Big Patty had arrived. Helga turned on some slow music before she got into  
  
the swim pool.  
  
"Ever tried dancing in a pool?" she asked everyone, who shook their heads   
  
"no". "Well, it's my party, so you're gonna try it." Everyone coupled up and  
  
gave it a shot. Basically, it was a dud, and Rhonda took to playing "tea  
  
party" at the bottom of the pool instead. Eventually everyone gave up, Helga  
  
included, and beach ball fun and Marco Polo reigned supreme. When water  
  
football began, Arnold decided to pass and help Helga clean up the grill.  
  
"How sweet!" Helga thought to herself as she scrubbed the grill with Arnold  
  
by her side. "My beloved passed up one of his favorite games for me!"  
  
After a few hours of fun, it began to get dark outside. Hurding everyone  
  
inside was no easy task, but with the promise of REAL dancing in store, the  
  
guests went inside. Helga switched on her Emineim CD to "Without Me", and  
  
the party kicked up an notch.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs, do you want to dance?" Gerald asked Phoebe, who was pouring  
  
herself a glass of punch.  
  
"I'd be delighted, thank you" she smiled, putting her glass down. She  
  
suddenly didn't feel thirsty anymore.  
  
Meanwhile, Helga was in her room putting on makeup, when she heard a knock  
  
at the door.  
  
"It's unlocked." she hollered.  
  
"I take it that means I can come in?" A boy asked from the other side. It  
  
was Arnold.  
  
"No, it means you can talk to the door for a while longer. Doi, Arnold,  
  
come in."  
  
Arnold opened the door and smiled. "I was just wondering, well, the party's  
  
a bit dull, and..."  
  
"Yeah." she agreed. "I dunno why everyone loves dancing so much anyways."  
  
"Maybe we could play a game?" Arnold suggested. "That could spice it up!"  
  
Helga scoffed, "What the hell can we play that's not fuckin' kiddish and  
  
retarded? We're not nine anymore, you know."  
  
"Maybe we can make up our own game!" Arnold smiled.  
  
"Now there's the best idea I've heard all evening."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
With the help of miss_matched thank you if you did not help me it would suck big time. Thanks  
  
DarkAngel 


End file.
